Danza Macabra
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: A pocos metros debajo de ella, debajo de cada montículo de tierra, la muerte renació como una semilla que germina a la nueva vida en forma de una monstruosa flor carnívora dotada de un hambre infinita como el tiempo. ["¿Le temes a la oscuridad?" ¡Mes de Terror en el foro "¡Siéntate!"]


**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener y sin ánimo de lucro.

**Fic participante del foro **_**¡Siéntate!**_**, en FanFiction, dentro del concurso _"__¿Le temes a la oscuridad? : Mes del terror en ¡Siéntate!"_**

**Link al topic del concurso:** /topic/84265/97819586/1/ Le-temes-a-la-oscuridad-Mes-del-terror-en-Siéntate 

**Reto:** #Zombie/1. Transformación.

**Nota: **muchísimas gracias, nuevamente, a _Ari's Madness_, quien no paró de animarme a apuntarme al concurso y subirme el ánimo para hacerlo, así como por el hecho de ayudarme a desarrollar esta idea y darme su sincera opinión y hacer de Beta. Mujer, ¡eres la mejor y te adoro!

**Advertencias: **este fanfic contiene escenas violentas y muertes, un poquito de gore y muertos vivientes.

* * *

_**"¿Por qué no lo puedo matar? Si de todas maneras vamos a morir."**_

_**Mary Flora Bell**_

* * *

**Danza Macabra**

La noche estaba completamente cerrada cuando Kagura se percató de que se acercaba al punto destinado. De igual manera, el cielo estaba despejado para cuando localizó, en medio de la oscuridad del bosque mimetizado que bajaba de las pequeñas colinas alrededor, la gran aldea que esa noche festejaba en grande, acompañados de una hoguera enorme quemándose en su centro como una especie de sol ardiente y artificial que había arrancado de los últimos rayos del día. La única luz además de esa era la gran luna llena que se cernía sobre todo con su fría luz platinada, opacada miserablemente por el chispazo naranja del fuego de la hoguera.

—Debe ser aquí —murmuró con una sonrisilla, acercándose al cielo que cubría de manera invisible el poblado, montada en su pluma. Se elevó un poco más, evitando así que los aldeanos la vieran y evitar un feo ataque que arruinara sus muy ansiados planes, pero cuando quedó sobre la aldea se percató de que esa noche aquellos humanos no estaban para pelear y probablemente no lo estarían aún al día siguiente.

Tal y como Naraku le había dicho, la aldea tenía esa noche una gran fiesta. Sabrá el cielo qué festejaban, eso a Kagura poco le importaba, el asunto ahí es que bailaban frenéticamente alrededor de la enorme pileta de fuego, cantando y aplaudiendo como locos. Hasta la nariz de la demonio pudo llegar el olor penetrante del sake y la comida que desaparecía rápidamente dentro de las bocas de aquellos felices y sonrientes ebrios. Porque, a juzgar por los ridículos pasos que daban sobre sus torpes pies, intentando hacer una pobre imitación de danza alegre, Kagura podía deducir que la mayoría de ellos estaban atascados de licor y uno que otro ya se caía de borracho. Kagura vio cómo uno de ellos se alejaba un poco, doblando el cuerpo y claramente mareado. Terminó deteniéndose tras los muros de una pequeña casa de madera y devolvió todo el licor que había consumido, dejando al descubierto sus ácidos y pálidos jugos gástricos.

—¡Vaya que los humanos son repugnantes! —exclamó con una rara diversión nacida del desprecio que se manifestaba en su rostro con un gesto de asco. Soltó una risilla al ver a uno de los borrachos cayendo sobre la tierra, cerca de la hoguera y provocando que dos hombres más que también danzaban cayeran al suelo al tropezar con el pesado e inerte cuerpo intoxicado.

No, no eran repugnantes, pensó Kagura. Eran algo ridículos, incluso divertidos. Parecían tan ensimismados en su fiesta que habían dejado la aldea completamente desprotegida. En ese momento cualquiera los podría atacar y si se daban cuenta de que algo los estaba golpeando antes de caer fulminados ante el ataque, su defensa habría sido una demasiado torpe y pobre como para siquiera intentarla o jactarse de haberlo hecho.

Kagura tenía poco de nacer. No sabía nada sobre humanos, de hecho, esa era la primera vez que los veía. Lo que sabía de ellos era gracias a lo que Naraku le contaba y lo que ella misma había estudiado entre antiguos pergaminos guardados en la mansión que él había robado. Lo único que había visto hasta ahora, en sus pocos días de vida, había sido a Naraku, el demonio que se hacía llamar su amo, y a un extraño niño que se supone era humano, pero Kagura dudaba de su condición. Su olor era parecido al de un cadáver fresco, aún muy lejos de la descomposición, pero podía percibir su alma vacía y enajenada por aquel trozo de Shikon que lo mantenía en pie gracias a una vana ilusión de vida y voluntad quebrada.

El tal Kohaku era lo más cerca que había visto de un humano, su primera impresión de ellos, y al ver a ese niño autómata, aún en sus primeros días de vida, ya había comprendido la delgada pero enorme línea que separaban la vida de la muerte.

En realidad, podía existir esa línea así como no existir en lo absoluto. Había visto de primera mano lo que era la muerte resucitada y traída de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, y aún mantenerse en aquella soporífera condición inerte y fría que proporcionaba la muerte. Era algo contradictorio y que para cualquier mente racional podía escucharse inverosímil y fantasiosa, pero Kagura lo había visto de cerca y esa fue una de las primeras grandes certezas de su vida.

La muerte no sólo podía mezclarse en el mundo de los vivos y caminar entre ellos como disfrazada de vitalidad, sino que incluso podía ser controlada. Había visto cómo Naraku ordenaba a Kohaku y este obedecía sin chistar, con aquellos ojos grandes y marrones que alguna vez habían poseído la belleza natural de la inocencia, ahora vacíos y opacos entregándose a la absoluta voluntad de su dueño. Era mucho más fácil controlar a la muerte, quizá porque era la única certeza que existía en este mundo con respecto al futuro.

Todo lo que nace tiene que morir. Todos moriremos, tarde o temprano, pensó Kagura. Por eso era tan fácil controlarla, tan maleable y a la vez tan inesperada, por eso la muerte siempre tenía ese _algo_ de misterio que se le escaba incluso a los más sabios, pero eso no era problema para ella.

Ella misma sabía que la muerte podía ser controlada por sus propias manos, así como Naraku controlaba a ese niño aún en la muerte.

Le tomó un par de días aprender todo lo necesario. A caminar adecuadamente, vestirse, peinarse y hablar. Fue un proceso rápido en el cual su mente se desarrolló naturalmente a un nivel acelerado, hasta alcanzar la maduración que cuadraba con su apariencia adulta. Apenas terminó el proceso, no perdió tiempo en utilizar el abanico que Naraku le había obsequiado y que afirmaba era su arma. Tampoco le costó dominar los poderes que poseía aquel objeto que lucía inofensivo y del cual ya no se separaba.

Empezó con el más sencillo, la Danza de las Cuchillas. La técnica le fascinó tanto que incluso después de dominarla la utilizaba ya por puro ocio, y andaba por ahí en el patio creando cuchillas brillantes, veloces y mortales, provocando que volaran por todos lados, destruyendo lo que tuvieran a su paso, como una niña que utiliza sus juguetes para destruir otros y probar qué tan resistentes son. Con la segunda técnica, un poco más compleja, la Danza de las Serpientes, Kagura terminó por mermar la paciencia de Naraku.

Aquel ataque le gustó tanto, que agarró la muy mala maña de jugar con él una que lo dominó por completo, sólo para divertirse un rato. Creaba tornados de aquí para allá y terminó por dejar el patio, infértil e infectado de veneno, lleno de profundos agujeros que parecían fosas para enterrar muertos. El día en que destruyó una parte del castillo con uno de los tornados, Naraku se enfureció con ella diciéndole que parecía una niñita con juguete nuevo. A ella realmente no le molestó el regaño, porque así se sentía y así se divertía.

Luego el mismo Naraku le mencionó que había una técnica más que guardaba su abanico y que aún no practicaba: la Danza de la Muerte. El puro nombre fue más que suficiente para que Kagura se sintiera atraída al instante por probarlo.

Lo intentó con varios de los esqueletos que descansaban inertes entre los largos pasillos de la mansión, pero el estridente sonido de los huesos chocando entre sí le desagradaba, y sentía que podía hacer más que manipular simples cadáveres que no eran más que roídos y secos restos. Naraku, al ver su interés por dominar la técnica, le permitió salir del castillo. Le había dicho que afuera podía encontrar todas las victimas que quisiera y que el mundo entero era su campo de prácticas. Le dijo que tenía completa libertad de utilizar a quien a ella le viniera en gana para probar y dominar aquella técnica de escabroso nombre que a Kagura le parecía la más bella de las poesías. Además, tenía entendido que Naraku planeaba una emboscada para un clan de lobos demonio y un tal Inuyasha que ella ni conocía, y necesitaría tener la Danza de la Muerte bien dominada.

A Kagura poco le o importaba que Naraku la dejara salir por primera vez con aquellos propósitos futuros. Por ahora quería divertirse y esa aldea debajo de ella sería su campo de prácticas. Incluso, Naraku le habló de ella como quien no quiere la cosa, con una sonrisilla sardónica y de complicidad, como insinuando "_por si te interesa_".

A pesar de su ansiedad y de la sonrisa contagiosa que resbalaba por sus labios carmines, Kagura dejó atrás la aldea y su despreocupada fiesta y voló a unos cuantos metros lejos de ella, lista para preparar su propia celebración.

La luz de la luna y parte de la fogata iluminaban con facilidad un espacio amplio y desordenado de tierra recién removida, no muy lejos del poblado, y rodeada por arboles justo donde comenzaba de nuevo el bosque que se erguía continuamente hacia los montes. Cuando localizó el lugar, sin mucho esfuerzo, Kagura descendió discretamente al sitio hasta aterrizar sobre su pluma con aquella gracia y soltura que ya formaban parte de su personalidad e imagen.

Se quedó parada en el sitio, escudriñando su alrededor, sintiendo cómo la ansiedad en la boca de su estomago se hacía cada vez más grande e hirviente. Había varios montículos grandes de tierra amontonados por doquier. Fácilmente se podía deducir que se trataban de tumbas recién cavadas. Varias armas descansaban sobre las tumbas sin nombre, junto a flores ya marchitas y restos de incienso clavados en la tierra. Las tumbas no tendrían más de una semana de haber sido hechas.

Sí, estaba en el lugar correcto. El sensible olfato demoniaco de Kagura podía percibir el sutil aroma de la muerte escapando de entre los millones de granos de tierra que intentaban contenerla y ocultarla del mundo; pero ahí estaba, presente, tan presente como lo era para cualquiera darse cuenta de que estaba en medio de un cementerio improvisado. Kagura no estaba muy interesada en las ceremonias funerarias de los humanos ni en la estructura de su sociedad, pero debía dar gracias a sus breves estudios entre pergaminos pestilentes.

Los rumores eran ciertos. Había pasado el día buscando el lugar indicado que le sirviera como campo de prácticas y, en un tiempo de guerras y horror como aquella, no era difícil encontrar el rastro implacable de las manifestaciones más crueles de la muerte.

La aldea que estaba a poca distancia del cementerio, Naraku le había dicho, era una aldea de guerreros. Una aldea ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, planeada para ser capaz de subsistir sin terratenientes abusivos ni rendir tributo a nadie. Sus guerreros habían sido campesinos sencillos que, a causa de los constantes ataques de bandidos, peleas entre señores feudales, reclutamientos forzados y demonios come-hombres, habían decidido entrenarse para proteger a sus familias y las tierras por las cuales trabajaban tanto. No dependían de ningún señor feudal ni ejércitos ajenos; eran independientes.

—Y muy estúpidos —murmuró Kagura cuando miró hacia atrás. La fiesta no mermaba y, en su lugar, estaba ya en el punto álgido.

A juzgar por las casas y los edificios con los cuales contaba el poblado, a pesar de que no poseían gran lujo, cualquiera podía darse cuenta de que era una aldea con bastante gente, con cada uno de los habitantes con sus roles bien definidos para mantenerla a flote. Eso la hacía blanco fácil de bandidos ávidos de licor, mujeres y riqueza. Es por eso que contaba con guerreros que la mantuvieran protegida. Kagura había escuchado por parte de su amo que la aldea era famosa porque la mayor parte de sus hombres eran guerreros e incluso había mujeres que desempeñaban ese rol a pesar del recelo social, aunque seguía siendo un mundo dominado por hombres.

Sin embargo, poseer una hogar tan estable y en buenas condiciones, a pesar de sus grandes esfuerzos, no la salvaba de ataques enemigos. El cementerio donde estaba parada había sido hecho para enterrar los cadáveres de otro grupo de guerreros, provenientes de una aldea vecina, que decidieron adueñarse a la mala de dicho poblado. Como se podía ver, la aldea invasora había perdido y sus mejores hombres habían quedado enterrados varios metros bajo tierra, descomponiéndose y sirviendo como alimento para los gusanos hasta que no fueran más que huesos que luego se transformarían en polvo.

Según entendía Kagura, a pesar de ser invasores, los aldeanos se habían molestado en cavar sus tumbas para rendirles algo de honor y dejarlos descansar junto a sus armas por la eternidad. Hasta habían prendido incienso buscando que sus almas encontraran el lugar del eterno descanso y dejaban flores en señal de respeto.

—No comprendo esa actitud de los humanos —masculló asqueada, golpeando aburrida su abanico sobre su hombro. Pero eso no importaba, idiotas o no, Kagura ya los había elegido.

»La muerte les caerá encima como una tormenta de sangre y carne podrida —exclamó alegre cuando la ansiedad en su interior subió hasta su pecho y la impulsó a alzar su abanico, abriéndolo de golpe.

Sonrió satisfecha, divertida, y se hincó sobre sus rodillas en una pose teatral, como una bailarina esperando escuchar la primera nota musical mientras era mostrada ante el público en su mejor pose para, al fin, dar el tan esperado primer paso. Había extendido su brazo derecho a un costado de su cuerpo y la manga de su kimono colgaba de ella, dando un pequeño punto explosivo de colores en medio de aquel cementerio, que culminaba con sus finos dedos sosteniendo su abanico abierto de par en par.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados y la sonrisa suave en sus labios; eso la ayudaba a concentrarse mientras invocaba las fuerzas del viento para que se dirigieran a ella y cumplir sus comandos. Esta vez, además de destructivos, serían sencillamente bizarros y la emoción sádica que se instaló en su pecho mientras se mantenía firme en su posición fue la que luego la impulsó a ponerse en pie con la soltura de la más experimentada bailarina.

Movió su brazo de manera tan grácil y suave como lo sería una fresca brisa del otoño que anuncia la cíclica agonía de la naturaleza, llevando consigo su abanico, el cual levantó en su camino un ligero circulo de viento que pareció nacer debajo de sus pies y se extendió alrededor rápidamente, levantando en su camino una suave capa de tierra, como la de un mar envenenado que lanza la primera ola inofensiva del más letal tsunami.

En cuanto el último grano de tierra fue devuelto al suelo, algo debajo de él se removió frenéticamente. A pocos metros debajo de ella, debajo de cada montículo de tierra, la muerte renació como una semilla que germina a la nueva vida en forma de una monstruosa flor carnívora dotada de un hambre infinito como el tiempo.

Los cuerpos de los que antes se encontraban irremediablemente muertos fueron cavando su desesperada salida a la superficie con sus manos putrefactas, hasta que estas salieron disparadas de la tierra como si se tratase de la nueva cosecha del diablo, lista para comerse… o comer.

El olor a muerte inundó las fosas nasales de Kagura, quien observó a su alrededor cómo los seres, ahora reanimados, salían de a poco de la superficie, cubiertos de tierra, pálidas larvas y gusanos que se retorcían como una grotesca maraña de suaves hilos al verse interrumpidas en su festín de carne. Cada una de sus heridas despedía un aroma nauseabundo y su piel ya mostraba los signos innegables e hinchados de la putrefacción. Lo que habían sido manchas de sangre invadiendo sus ropas y su piel, de un tono enfermizo, ahora había sido sustituida por una capa pesada y marchita de tierra que había adoptado un penetrante color marrón.

Era la misma muerte traída de nuevo al mundo de los vivos, sin perder el más mínimo atisbo de su impactante esencia.

Los muertos vivientes comenzaron a rodear a Kagura como si tuviesen pretensiones de atacarla y llevarla con ellos, pero sabía muy bien que no corría riesgo alguno. Ellos, mustios y marchitos, extendían sus acartonados brazos hacía ella buscando no dañarla, sino esperando sus mandatos, buscándola desesperados como señores pidiendo matrimonio a una princesa inalcanzable, percibiendo que era ella la fuente de vida que los había regresado de la muerte en un trato injusto donde no era más que sus marionetas y donde sus personalidades, su voluntad y dignidad habían quedado para siempre enterradas y olvidadas en sus lechos de muerte y mucho más allá, en el otro mundo.

Kagura los observó mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa ladina y casi coqueta que no tenía caso mostrar. Ellos no la identificaban, no identificaban nada que no fuera más que las ordenes de quien ahora era su señora y ama. Mientras tanto sus mentes se mantenían en blanco, y Kagura, cuando aspiró profundamente la hediondez que desprendían sus cuerpos, supo que era ella quien debía marcar los trazos en sus mentes, como lienzos en blanco esperando ser adornados por una obra de arte pintada con sangre.

No sólo era la manipuladora del viento; también era la manipuladora de la muerte.

—Ustedes serán mi ejército —afirmó Kagura, observándolos a todos y soltando una traviesa risilla—. Ahora, mis feos soldados, vayan tras quienes les dieron muerte y devuélvanles el favor.

Los seres a su alrededor, identificables como humanos a pesar de su avanzado estado de descomposición, gruñeron y gritaron al aire alzando los brazos frenéticamente y al grito de guerra. Otros se inclinaron a recoger armas al azar que quedaron tiradas por doquier luego de que todos los cuerpos salieran a la superficie, moviendo toda tierra y objeto a su paso.

Kagura miró maravillada a su alrededor, sin saber por dónde empezar. Los cadáveres ya se habían puesto en movimiento y cargaban sus armas en camino a la aldea, justo al lugar que la hechicera del viento indicaba con su abanico. La seguían como ciegos muñecos vacios a los cuales ella manipulaba con hilos invisibles, y no pudo evitar echarse a reír cuando aquel montón de seres que alguna vez fueron humanos, se aglomeraron entre sí como una manada irrefrenable de carne podrida, bichos rastreros y carnívoros y un olor a muerte verdaderamente penetrante y nauseabundo que, a pesar de todo y gracias a su éxtasis, Kagura sentía como el más dulce de los aromas. ¡No más que abono y nutrientes para las próximas flores de la primavera!

Daba igual si era el olor de la muerte, para Kagura era el aroma de la victoriosa masacre que ella controlaba. Era la esencia de su poder.

Los muertos vivientes se aproximaban presurosos a la aldea, de cierta forma ansiosos, casi jadeantes en la forma en que sus pechos se mantenían petrificados, invariables. Algunos arrastraban las piernas heridas en batalla con cortes grandes y profundos llenos de tierra y larvas que, cual cadenas móviles y henchidas de oscura pus, luchaban por mantenerse aferradas a la putrefacta carne.

Sus caras y estómagos hinchados lucían extrañamente viscosos, duros bajo toda la maraña de venas congeladas y verdes que cruzaban todo lo largo y ancho de sus pieles ahora pálidas, las cuales lucían aún más descoloridas bajo la azulada luz de la luna que todo lo observaba a distancia, aparentemente indiferente de aquel acto tan sacrílego como perturbador.

Y los podridos entes gruñían, balbuceaban y escupían toda clase de alimañas que momentos antes se encontraban comiéndolos por dentro, sustituyendo poco a poco el interior de sus cuerpos con aquella esponjosa sustancia que los movía y los obligaba a caminar. Kagura pudo darse cuenta que el interior de su cuerpo y sus órganos se licuaban como si hubiesen sido inyectados por cantidades exorbitantes de veneno, producto del poder maligno de la demonio que los había despertado de su eterno sueño, deslizándose aquel extraño líquido opaco de órganos, bichos y desechos por sus cuencas y labios como finas marcas de pertenencia, dándoles un aire aún más tétrico de lo posiblemente imaginable.

—Esto va a ser divertido —exclamó emocionada montándose en su pluma. Siguió de cerca, en los aires, a su nuevo ejército de muertos vivientes mientras estos caminaban gruñendo a la aldea indicada. En el lugar siquiera se habían percatado aún del gran alboroto que recién se había armado en el cementerio, e incluso cuando aquellas hediondas marionetas llegaron a la entrada del poblado nadie se percató de ello, demasiado ensimismados en la ceremonia que se llevaba a cabo en el centro y ahogados por el olor de la leña ardiendo, el sake y la comida; eran las víctimas perfectas bajo su manto de desenfreno, irremediablemente perdidos en sus propios excesos incluso hasta el punto que, cuando aquellas hediondas marionetas llegaron a la entrada del poblado impregnándolo todo con su aroma, nadie logró notarlo.

A pesar de su miserable condición de resucitados, levantaban sus espadas y cuchillos como si aún tuviesen vida propia y fuesen los hijos pródigos de la guerra. Cualquier optimista fanático de la bondad podía pensar que se trataban de los vestigios de humanidad de esos seres macabros, luchando contra la fuerza maligna que los habían profanado, pero no era más que una patética ilusión. Incluso el manejo de sus armas era un aspecto que Kagura controlaba; siendo capaz de hacerlos tan torpes con una espada e inútiles para la batalla, así como devolverles sus habilidades de antaño potenciadas a un nivel que jamás habrían soñado sus cuerpos alguna vez palpitantes.

Se quedó quieta en su pedazo de cielo, observando como una niña una obra de teatro todo el espectáculo que se formaba debajo de ella. La luz de la fogata ya alumbraba los rostros hinchados y acartonados de los guerreros resucitados cuando el primer grito de espanto quebró toda la armonía del lugar, haciendo que Kagura se irguiera en su pluma buscando un mejor ángulo desde el cual verlo todo y no perderse detalle.

La primera víctima, dueña de aquel desgarrador grito de terror, se había tratado de una mujer joven que iba de regreso a su hogar luego de retirarse temprano de la fiesta. Cual había sido su enorme y desagradable sorpresa cuando, llegando a la puerta de su casa, se topó con una horda de seres infrahumanos que la rodearon y enseguida la acorralaron para luego despedazarla bajo la furia y filos de sus antiguas armas.

Un pequeño grupo de muertos vivientes se ensañó con ella, bajando y subiendo sus armas repetidas veces, hasta que lo que quedó de ella fue apenas reconocible como humano bajo todo ese charco de sangre, carne y ropa despedazada con feroz brutalidad. Las espadas volaban hacia atrás y adelante frenéticamente, como si tuviesen vida propia bajo el brillo espectral y casi surrealista que les brindaba el color de la sangre cubriendo sus plateadas superficies, mezclado fantasmagóricamente con la luz de la luna y la intensidad naranja de la fogata que, hace apenas instantes atrás, había sido artífice de un momento plagado de gozo y placer.

Las gotas de sangre salían salpicadas por doquier y unas de ellas fue a dar contra el rostro de otro aldeano que, ante la llamada de auxilio, corrió lo más rápido que pudo al lugar. Fue recibido por la sangre salpicando su rostro y pecho como una macabra fuente descontrolada, espantosamente mutilada. Se quedó petrificado por unos instantes cuando vio lo que sucedía. No tuvo ni tiempo de pensar quiénes eran los misteriosos salvajes que habían llegado sorpresivamente a la aldea cuando éste salió de su estado de piedra y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a escapar.

—¡Nos atacan! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras corría. Miró hacia atrás una vez, y vio que un grupo de aquellos raros asesinos que parecían sacados del infierno ya le pisaban los talones, a pesar de que parecían estar desbaratándose con cada paso que daban—. ¡Nos ataca…!

No terminó la frase cuando la cuchilla de una espada le pasó por atrás y le rajó la espalda de par en par. Un chorro de abundante sangre salió disparado y el hombre, gimiendo de dolor, cayó sobre la tierra mientras era rodeado por el mismo grupo de esclavos infrahumanos, quienes acabaron con él de la misma manera que la mujer, entre los últimos gritos de dolor de aquel hombre inocente quien, a pesar de todo, no murió en vano.

Sus aterrados gritos de advertencia se escucharon por todo el lugar, alertando a los pocos que aún se mantenían lo suficientemente conscientes y pudieron escucharlo aún por encima del sonido de los tambores, las guitarras y las flautas. De igual manera, con alerta o no, los cientos de gritos que Kagura estaba tan ansiosa por escuchar no se hicieron esperar ni un segundo más.

La primera nota de aquella danza ya había sido tocada.

La gente no tardó en vociferar, presa del miedo, cuando vieron a la horda de muertos vivientes esparcirse como una plaga de ratas portando la peste por toda la aldea, por cada camino, pasillo, entrando a cada casa con la que se topaban y donde se percibiera la esencia de un humano cuyo corazón aún latía en desesperación ante el inminente peligro. Los muertos podían oler su miedo aún por encima de su propia peste. La misma Kagura se lo repetía en su mente una y otra vez, era ella quien formaba las órdenes y, a través de la brisa maligna que nacía de ella y se movía aún entre sus soldados, era capaz de transmitir esos pensamientos a sus mermadas mentes.

A Kagura le dieron ganas de aplaudir cuando los muertos se adentraron cada vez más en la aldea, causando un pánico inmediato. La gente, tanto viva como muerta, ya corría en círculos por cada camino del lugar mientras uno de los aldeanos hacía sonar la campana de advertencia nerviosamente, alertando a sus fuertes guerreros para ser defendidos. Para desgracia de todos y diversión de Kagura, estos eran los más borrachos. Algunos habían recuperado lo suficiente la consciencia como para tomar sus armas y arremeter contra los muertos, pero terminaban siendo irremediablemente abatidos por algún otro ser infrahumano que, sin orgullo y ni vergüenza, los atacaban por la espalda completamente carentes de misericordia alguna.

Un guerrero, de los pocos que se habían mantenido sobrios, acabó con un par de muertos, y cuando estos cayeron al suelo con aquel rostro apenas reconocible como humano, mientras el resto del mundo corría por todos lados, el guerrero frunció el ceño en inequívoco señal de incertidumbre, cuando notó algo terriblemente familiar y espantoso en el hombre que acababa de asesinar.

—¡¿Pero qué…!? —exclamó lleno de espanto y confusión cuando, al ver el rostro de su enemigo alumbrado por la luz de la luna y la fogata, pudo darse cuenta de que ya antes había asesinado al mismo hombre.

Se quedó unos instantes paralizado, tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica que le dijera qué diablos sucedía, pero cuando miró a su alrededor y vio pelear a sus compañeros, la mayoría de ellos torpemente, se dio cuenta de que el enorme grupo de hombres que los atacaban eran los mismos que una semana atrás habían matado en batalla y, que se supone, debían estar enterrados en el cementerio improvisado que hicieron para ellos.

—No es posible… —murmuró contrariado, alejándose unos pasos del ser que aún se mantenía tirado en el suelo sin mostrar signo alguno de vida.

—Aunque los cortes o apuñales, no habrá diferencia —Una voz femenina tras él lo hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza, obligando al hombre a girarse—. Mis queridos cadáveres continuarán danzando aunque sus cabezas sean cortadas.

Se topó con una mujer que, claramente, no era de la aldea. Sus ropas, aunque desfachatadas y colocadas con descaro, la delataban como una mujer de la nobleza.

El hombre se quedó mirando a la joven que apenas y aparentaba unos veinte años, y que además parecía completamente indiferente a la masacre que se llevaba a cabo a su alrededor. Pudo darse cuenta que no era ni de la aldea, ni siquiera de la nobleza. Era un demonio. Sus ojos rojos, intensos y brillantes como la más iracunda furia de las peligrosas calderas volcánicas, delataban su condición sobrehumana y, contrario a pensar que se trataba de algún efecto de luz provocado por la enorme hoguera que aún ardía, sus orejas puntiagudas terminaron por aclararlo todo.

—Eres tú —El guerrero empuño su arma nuevamente contra ella, en guardia, esperando el primer movimiento de la joven, seguro de que esta lo atacaría—. ¡Tú eres la causante de esto!

Kagura cerró los ojos unos instantes y sonrió con una prepotencia divertida, como la de una adolescente luego de hacer la locura de su vida y jactándose de ella. Se cruzó de brazos, burlesca, y luego enfocó nuevamente a su atacante que no se atrevía a moverse. Sabía que esperaba una respuesta.

—En lugar de preguntarte qué pasa y acusarme, deberías de preocuparte más por ti —afirmó Kagura mirando unos instantes detrás de él. El hombre supo que algo sucedía y por puro instinto se volteó sobre sus pasos, sólo para ser recibido por el certero golpe de la espada del muerto viviente que recién había tumbado.

El filo pasó por encima de su cuerpo, desde el hombro hasta la cintura, atravesando su piel la cual se abrió como una flor prematura que explota ante un golpe de calor inmenso. La sangre brotó abundante de la herida y se escurrió por entre las ropas del hombre, quien soltó un gemido ahogado de dolor y sorpresa y, antes de siquiera expirar, se estrelló de boca contra el suelo.

El rojo elíxir no tardó en hacer un intenso acto de protagonismo, derramándose por encima de su agonizante dueño hasta correr con dificultad por entre la tierra espesa. Kagura observó cómo la visión de aquella pequeña seguidilla líquida, brillante a causa de la intensa luz de la hoguera, se mezclaba suavemente con el café claro de la tierra y se movía entre las diminutas piedras y grumos de la misma.

Por unos instantes todo quedó en silencio, mientras la hechicera de los vientos observaba atenta el recorrido de la sangre, cómo si esta supiera perfectamente a dónde dirigirse. Con cada última inspiración del moribundo hombre, un poco más de sangre salía de su cuerpo. Kagura se acercó a él sólo para escucharlo. Quería olerlo. Ella podía traer a los muertos al mundo de los vivos, despertar a la muerte de su letárgico estado y profanar la eternidad natural de la misma, pero había otra cosa que despertaba su curiosidad, lo contrario a lo que ella hacía.

Quería aspirar el aroma de la muerte llevándose la vida con ella, percibir si el olor de las personas cambiaba cuando el último aliento de vida, y el último latido de su corazón, se detenían dentro de sus pechos y quedaba sólo el cascarón de carne y hueso listo para regresar a la tierra.

Cuando sucedió, la marca imperceptible del aroma inundó sus fosas nasales, como si hubiese caído en medio de un prado de flores donde a ella también le esperaba la muerte, desangrándose justo como el hombre que tenía enfrente y contra el suelo. La muerte misma pareció atravesarla cuando se llevó el último aliento del guerrero con ella hasta el otro mundo, y retumbó como una erupción volcánica cuando la última palpitación en el cuerpo de él se llevó a cabo, débil, casi como un silbido que le destrozó los oídos.

Y fue en ese justo instante cuando Kagura sintió que se quedaba sorda. Cerró los ojos aturdida por la experiencia de presenciar la muerte en sí misma, tan de cerca y por primera en su vida, y suspiró cuando abrió los ojos y todo pareció darle vueltas, mareada por el aroma apenas perceptible para su agudo olfato; el olor que desprendió aquello que pareció haber sido el estallido de su débil corazón, ahora muerto e inmóvil dentro de ese contenedor vacío, carente de alma humana.

Tuvo que aspirar una profunda bocanada de aire para poder despertar y escapar de la ensoñación. Como si ella fuese una propia víctima de los soldados que comandaba, un grito de terror fue creciendo dentro de su mente hasta transformarse en algo real cuando vio a la dueña de aquel alarido de obsceno espanto correr frente a ella, horrorizada y perseguida por un par de muertos vivientes que enseguida la alcanzaron y terminaron haciéndola pedazos.

Kagura observó por unos instantes la masacre, como hipnotizada por los hostiles movimientos que la formaban, por los miembros humanos siendo cortados de tajo, cayendo al suelo mientras su aterrorizada y adolorida dueña temblaba violentamente sin poder evitar la sangre que la salpicaba cada vez más hasta empaparla por completo.

Se levantó y observó unos instantes la escena. Cuando los gemidos de la joven se hicieron cada vez más débiles hasta transformarse en aquel silbido penetrante que anunciaba la próxima muerte, se dio la vuelta y observó la demencial obra en la cual se había transformado su campo de prácticas.

La demonio dejó atrás el cuerpo mutilado de la joven y al nuevo cadáver que había quedado tirado frente a sus pequeños pies. El caos, a esas alturas de la noche, ya era descomunal e irrefrenable. Sus soldados resucitados acababan con todo como si fuesen una verdadera peste sin cura. Ante la fiesta y la mitad de la aldea embriagada, no había mucho que hacer. Incluso, de haber estado en sus cinco sentidos, el resultado habría sido el mismo.

No se puede luchar contra la muerte, menos cuando se encuentra deseosa de matar.

Ya todos se habían dado cuenta de que por más que atacaran, atravesaran o mutilaran aún más a sus rabiosos verdugos, estos seguían levantándose movidos por una fuerza mucho más grande que ellos y su aparente estado de fallecidos. No era posible deshacerse de ellos. Esta vez eran inmortales, al menos hasta que la fuente de su poder decidiera dejar de manipularlos y brindarles el merecido descanso eterno del cual nunca debieron haber despertado. Aquello era la imagen más cruda de la profanación.

Para desgracia de la mayoría, atolondrados por el alcohol y aterrorizados por lo que sucedía, nadie prestaba atención a la misteriosa mujer que se movía entre las pequeñas batallas que se llevaban a cabo a su alrededor, desesperadas y torpes en pos de conservar sus vidas contra los crueles mandatos de la aprendiz de uno de los más terribles demonios que habían pisado la tierra. No había nada ni nadie que detuviera el frenesí sediento de sangre que Kagura experimentaba en ese momento, invocando a ella las fuerzas fieles de su viento que se trasladaba a los acartonados cuerpos de sus esbirros, que arremetían con un claro control premeditado y foráneo sus claros y bien aprendidos movimientos de ataque que alguna vez usaron en vida.

Kagura observaba embelesada los rostros de miedo que deformaban las facciones de aquellos humanos cuando, al estar a punto de atacar o ser atacados, se daban cuenta de que quienes contra los que peleaban se supone estaban muertos y bien enterrados. Escuchaba cómo susurraban, sin pensarlo, cosas de que aquello no podía ser verdad, que no era posible, y luego los choques de espadas que atronaban en el silencio de la noche, desgarrando su oscuridad como segundos después se desgarraba la carne viva, mientras las salpicaduras de sangre inundaban el lugar como una pequeña llovizna veraniega con los gritos de dolor y súplica de fondo, como pajarillos escapando de la tormenta.

Los muertos vivientes de Kagura atacaban a sus antiguos y últimos enemigos tanto en la vida como en la muerte con un frenesí y coraje que era difícil de distinguir. No se podía saber a ciencia cierta si aquella rabia sangrienta provenía de algún oscuro y muy apartado estado de inconsciencia que había sobrevivido a la muerte y la transformación, y que ahora estos fallecidos guerreros descargaban en sus verdugos.

Por otro lado, bien podría tratarse de la misma ira que Kagura ya venía acumulando en su interior, si darse cuenta. La inconsciencia de saberse esclava y tener un cuerpo vacío, un hecho que terminaría por explotar con una descomunal furia tiempo después, cuando su aún ingenua mente de aprendiz comprendiera la realidad de su situación. Al menos Naraku, quien observaba la escena escondido entre los árboles y arbustos, con su rostro tras la máscara de mandril, era lo que pensaba y aún no lograba definir.

Kagura lucía como una verdadera señora de la muerte. La muerte de las muertes controlándose a sí misma, con algo parecido a la locura más profesional y disciplinada, que contrastaba terriblemente con el viento por naturaleza errático que la formaba como un demonio del mismo.

Caminaba entre la enorme masacre como si ni quisiera la notara, dando un paso tras otro manchándose las plantas de los pies con la sangre que ya corría a torrentes inundando la tierra áspera. Su mirada se mantenía al frente, con sus pupilas intensamente rojas como la sangre asesina que corría a su alrededor y salpicaban paredes, árboles y ya manchaban los canales de cultivo con un enfermizo tono rojizo, intensificado por la luz naranja de la hoguera que lo iluminaba todo, haciendo parecer la escena como una de las más típicas del infierno mismo, con la imagen descarada e imponente de Kagura como jefa de toda aquella correría de demonios condenados, alimentados por la lujuria de sangre de su ama.

Viéndolo desde esa morbosa y viciosa percepción, una de las que más le gustaban a Naraku, no pudo evitar pensar que había hecho a la esclava perfecta y que su creación no podía ser mejor, sabiendo aún más que no sólo mataba por su vena cruel, sino para verlo sonreír, justo como debía ser toda esclava.

Kagura llegó hasta el centro de la aldea, donde aún se encontraba ardiendo la enorme hoguera, ya con sus altas llamas danzando solas, destacando entre la cerrada oscuridad que se cernía sobre el cielo como una enorme boca de lobo, carente ahora de fiesteros que la celebrasen.

En este punto el aroma de la muerte tomaba un tinte extraño y difícil de discernir. Era el olor de la tierra empapada en sangre, el de la carne putrefacta que rodeaban a sus esbirros y los fluidos viscosos que salían de sus bocas y gargantas atrofiadas. El olor de muchas almas abandonando sus cuerpos terrenales y dejando en su lugar un cascarón muerto y sangrante, vacío, uno parecido al suyo.

Kagura aspiró cada matiz del aire que se inundaba con aquel aroma que danzaba entre la peste y una sensación que resultaba casi espiritual y etérea. Lo disfrutó y saboreó con un rostro que manifestaba la más extasiada y profunda paz mental, con un ligero toque de cinismo divertido como el de un aprendiz feliz de dominar una técnica complicada, presumiendo a solas de su logro. Lo sintió más intensamente cuando el sonido de las armas chocando fue disminuyendo poco a poco y, minutos después, lo único que quedó de ello fueron los gemidos y jadeos de agonía que escapaban débiles de los cuerpos moribundos de sus víctimas, viviendo en carne propia un karma distorsionado y manipulado que no podía ser más que el destino de todo aquel que vivía en esa terrible época de guerras, donde la muerte era el pan de cada día y donde era una ley innegable que la vida se construía en base a la muerte de otros.

La realidad, es que no era culpa ni de los muertos vivientes o de sus verdugos, ni siquiera de la misma Kagura a pesar de todo el sadismo cruel con el cual disfrutó aquel frenético espectáculo. Las acciones de aquella demoniaca hechicera, aunque superficialmente malvadas, provenían de una malignidad mucho más grande que ella misma o el poder destructivo con el cual había nacido en sus delicadas manos, que tanto contrastaban con la masacre que, debajo de ellas y con su abanico, había creado.

—Kagura —La voz, cavernosa y casi de ultratumba, no sobresaltó en lo más mínimo a la demonio, que sin pensarlo y sonriendo se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la figura blanca de mandril que escondía la identidad de su amo.

—Naraku —contestó cuando lo tuvo enfrente, con la bizarra y misteriosa imagen que le confería aquella piel blanca de rostro celeste que, hasta cierto punto, a Kagura la atraía por su enigma—. ¿Has venido a vigilarme?

—Sí, y no —respondió él, sacándole un gesto de contrariedad a la joven—. Sólo quería ver cómo lo hacías.

—¿Lo viste todo? —Naraku asintió lentamente, a lo cual Kagura sólo pudo sonreír con un gesto presumido—. Ha resultado muy bien. No fue tan obsceno como muchos pensarían.

Al ver la sonrisa que danzaba en los labios rojos de su extensión, no había duda alguna de que había disfrutado aquello como pocas cosas; gozando aquel acto de una manera que le resultaba casi espiritual y que aún no lograba comprender, dejando que su cinismo hablara por ella.

—En efecto —la halagó discretamente el híbrido, sonriendo de igual manera bajo la mandíbula de mandril que cubría su rostro hasta su nariz—. Pero ha sido suficiente de la Danza de la Muerte. Deja que ésta se los lleve. Tus esbirros ya no tienen razón para caminar entre los vivos.

—¿Ya? Qué aburrido… yo quería jugar un poco más —exclamó Kagura, encaprichada, mirando hacia la masacre. Los muertos vivientes a su servicio seguían soltando ataques y cuchilladas contra los pocos vivos, ya agonizantes, que quedaban en el piso retorciéndose de dolor, siendo torturados de una manera sistemática por una locura que resultaba automática hasta la muerte.

Kagura tomó un poco de aire y caminó unos pasos lejos de Naraku, acercándose al centro de la aldea, y blandió su abanico creando una fuerte ráfaga de viento que recorrió cada rincón del destruido poblado, ahora completamente irreconocible de su antiguo y perfecto esplendor. Los guerreros resucitados se detuvieron en seco, quedando paralizados en su sitio, y soltaron un último gemido, como si reclamaran la mayor de las traiciones, cuando de sus cuerpos mutilados y cortados brotó una sustancia blancuzca y esponjosa, haciendo explotar toda la hinchazón de la putrefacción que los invadía. Todos cayeron al suelo antes de que la viscosidad del interior de sus lánguidas carnes se desparramara por el suelo.

Como si se tratase de la nueva sangre de sus esbirros, ahora definitivamente muertos, la sustancia se mezcló con deliciosa facilidad entre los caprichosos recovecos de sangre que todo lo cubrían y aún se derramaban en abundantes chorros por las heridas de los apenas asesinados o los que agonizaban y ya pocas fuerzas tenían para siquiera gemir.

Kagura observó cómo la sangre seguía un camino natural, casi predestinado, deslizándose entre pequeñas piedras y grumos de tierra hasta derramarse en el canal que servía como límite entre la aldea y los cultivos que constantemente eran regados por el río artificial para mantener la subsistencia de su gente.

La demonio supo que su poder de controlar a la muerte y ponerla a su servicio era más grande de lo que pensaba y, que además, tenía la capacidad de perdurar. Y con todo ese maldito elíxir tiñendo el río de carmesí, supo que era tanta y tan inmensa la contaminación agónica y enérgica que la formaba, productor de aquella cruel malignidad, que ya jamás podría crecer algo sano en aquellos cultivos regados de sangre.

* * *

_**"No era tan siniestro y espantoso como parece. Me divertí muchísimo. Matar a una persona es una experiencia extraña."**_

_**Albert DeSalvo**_

* * *

**Bueno, aquí el primer fic el reto de Halloween del foro. Tomé tres, y apenas ando terminando con los malditos fics, así que pasaré esta semana subiéndolo todo u.ú por supuesto, que el más jugoso pienso guardarlo para publicarlo el 31. **

**En fin, debo decir que me tentó mucho la idea de hacer algo con respecto a los zombies, porque Kagura prácticamente lo que hacía era crear zombies con su Danza de la Muerte, y eso ha sido una característica del personaje que siempre me ha fascinado. Realmente no sé si ha llegado a causar "cosita" este fic. No creo que sea en sí de "terror", pero traté de que quedara más o menos grotesco por todo el asunto de los muertos y demás. **

**No tengo mucho que decir. Espero les haya gustado el fanfic y disfrutaran leyendo; en lo personal me ha gustado cómo quedó. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer!**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
